


Дымоход

by Dekstroza, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2019; тексты от R [7]
Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Перри и Гарри переезжают в новый дом.





	Дымоход

— Придурок, зачем ты туда залез? — Перри, которому пришлось встать на четвереньки, чтобы просунуть голову в камин явно был зол. Гарри, застрявшему в трубе дымохода оставалось только порадоваться, что гей Перри слишком крупный для того, чтобы пролезть следом и надрать хорошенько его тощую задницу. Не то чтобы Гарри не чувствовал себя виноватым. Перри так о нем заботился, в своей особой манере, конечно же, но Гарри точно был уверен, что Перри к нему неравнодушен. Настолько, насколько позволяла их общая спальня.  
  
А теперь ему явно предстояло спать следующие пару недель на диване в гостиной. Очень неудобном диване. Если, конечно, не окажется прямиком на больничной койке, что с его везением — плевое дело. Так что Гарри однозначно стоило и думать забыть о том, чтобы спать в спальне с Перри, как и об утренних минетах в его исполнении, его потрясающих губах, тугой глотке, в которую так классно упираться головкой члена… О языке, вытворяющим поистине фантастические вещи — тоже. Перри, правда, утверждал, что и рот Гарри, вторая не полностью бесполезная часть тела во всем его непутевом организме, тоже вполне себе ничего, когда занят его, Перри, членом, а не бессмысленной болтовней. Ну ладно, обмолвился разок-другой, после того как Гарри хорошенько ему отсосал. Но теперь, наверняка, даже хороший минет в исполнении Гарри не исправит дурацкого впечатления. Тем более, что не факт, что его любимый пенис и драгоценный рот, вкупе с головой переживут всю эту историю.  
  
Все началось с громких рождественских ограблений, за расследование одного из которых они взялись. То есть Перри взялся. Но раз Гарри теперь его официальный помощник и почти компаньон, так что можно сказать, что они оба в деле, так? В общем, кто-то ловко обчистил несколько домов, пока их хозяева отдыхали на рождественских каникулах, умудряясь при этом не потревожить датчики движения, натыканные у окон и дверей. Прямо как в «Один дома» с Маколеем Калкиным, за исключением того, что идиотами воры не были. Ну, и еще потому, что никто не догадался оставить дома хотя бы одного маленького сорванца.  
  
В процессе расследования выяснилось, что в дома воры попадали через каминные дымоходы. Оказавшись внутри, им даже не обязательно было сигнализацию от сейфа отключать — в тех домах и без сейфа полно всяких симпатичных штучек, стоящих кучу бабок. Было полно. И соседи — не то чтобы сильно близко. Так что можно не опасаться, что какая-нибудь озабоченная соседской жизнью дамочка начнет палить по вам через изгородь и окно из ружья и застрелит насмерть.  
  
После, переодевшись Сантами воры преспокойно вывозили награбленное добро, ведь никому же в голову не придет проверять Санту с битком набитым мешком, выходящим из дома? В одном из особняков они прихватили безделушку, стоимость которой даже у видавшего виды Перри вызвала уважительную улыбку, что уж говорить о Гарри? Собственно, ради нее они во все это и ввязались. И так блестяще раскрыли дело, что теперь могли себе позволить новый дом.  
  
В новом доме оказался камин. Здоровущий такой! Гарри представил, как здорово было бы на Рождество украсить его мишурой, носками и прочими финтифлюшками, которые терпеть не может Перри, хотя вроде бы гей. Неудивительно, что Перри на камин даже не взглянул. Хотя непонятно было, для чего он вообще тогда выбрал дом с камином? А Гарри только увидел — и его сразу осенило. У него иногда такое бывало. Как в той истории с Хармони. Ведь если у них теперь новый совместный дом, Гарри вполне может устроить Перри сюрприз и в один из этих волшебных вечеров, когда начинаешь верить в чудеса, самому спуститься по дымоходу вниз и оставить на каминной решетке подарок для Перри. Даже если тот и любит повторять, что в Гарри нет ни грамма романтики и он не способен на всю эту чушь.  
  
Поэтому Гарри решил проверить, сможет ли он пролезть, как те парни, и сделать что-то романтичное. Вот так он и оказался на крыше. Не сказав Перри, куда идет. Потому что, честно, Гарри был уверен, что это точно «оно», и ему было совсем не сложно лишний раз немного запачкаться, чтобы порадовать Перри. Ну, и еще потому, что Перри наверняка обозвал бы его идиотом, и будущему сюрпризу точно настал бы конец.  
  
Кстати, около трубы обнаружилось парочка сбитых черепиц и чей-то носовой платок, подтверждавшие, что теория Гарри вполне себе жизнеспособна. Гарри платок оставил до своего возвращения, как и ботинки, потому что это были очень хорошие замшевые ботинки, а в каминных трубах обычно бывает сажа, и решительно протиснулся в каминную трубу.  
  
В трубе оказалось неожиданно чисто. Не стерильно, но вполне подходяще, чтобы не задыхаться от сажи и пыли. Поначалу все шло хорошо. Просто замечательно шло. Гарри споро двигался вниз и уже, кажется, почти достиг гостиной, когда внезапно случилось то, из-за чего Перри не разрешал жрать на ночь хот-доги и те тающие во рту французские булочки, если только Гарри не собирался бегать по утрам хотя бы несколько миль.  
  
Гарри застрял. Совсем. Ни туда ни сюда, словно конкретно в этом месте в дымоходе кто-то специально сделал сужение на случай таких придурков как Гарри. Все, что он мог — это ждать. И надеяться, что вернувшемуся домой Перри не придет в голову зажечь камин, иначе криминальные хроники Голливуда пополнятся новой шокирующей историей: о детективе, который поджарил своего партнера до хрустящей корочки. Не то чтобы Перри был мудаком, способным на подобное, но ведь Гарри сам не сказал ему о задуманном предприятии, так что сам и виноват.  
  
Однако минута шла за минутой, жарче, кажется, не становилось, но и на помощь никто не спешил. Висеть вот так, посередине трубы и ждать пока самые страшные фантазии станут реальностью было не очень-то весело. Гарри то чудился запах дыма, то слышался голос Перри и тогда он начинал истошно орать, надеясь, что тот наконец-то вернулся домой и после пары-тройки минут позора найдет способ вызволить Гарри, но все было напрасно.  
  
И тогда Гарри решил стянуть с себя штаны и размахивать ими, пока не активируются датчики движения и не поднимут тревогу. Хотя вот тут в идее Гарри обнаружился небольшой изъян. Сигнализация-то не была подключена, а значит на приезд полиции рассчитывать не приходилось. Немного подумав, Гарри решил, что, может, оно и к лучшему. Светить голой задницей перед кем-то кроме Перри в планы Гарри не входило. Но с другой стороны, если бы Перри пришел домой и увидел брюки Гарри лежащие в камине, он бы точно догадался, что что-то случилось, ведь так?  
  
Возня с ремнем заняла некоторое время. Гарри ободрал костяшки пальцев и чуть не сорвал ноготь, но смог расстегнуть штаны. Только вот дальше этого дело не пошло. Джинсы, как бы Гарри не извивался в дымоходе, ни в какую не желали с него слезать, застряв в самом стратегически важном месте. Не то чтобы Гарри был каким-то грязным извращенцем и его заводили подобные штуки. Он и геем то не был. До встречи с Перри. Но поди объясни собственному члену, что непреднамеренное постоянное трение — ради их совместного спасения, а не ради удовольствия. Собственный организм видимо всерьез испугался произошедшего, раз решил, что размножение в таких экстремальных условиях — это все, что Гарри осталось.  
  
Именно этот момент Перри выбрал для того, чтобы, вернувшись домой, обнаружить отсутствие Гарри и сразу догадаться о том, куда тот мог подеваться. Иначе как чудом это было точно не назвать. Гарри так обрадовался его появлению, что даже не сразу нашелся, что соврать Перри в ответ на его вопрос.  
  
— Хотел сделать тебе сюрприз на Рождество, — честно признался он и несолидно всхлипнул от облегчения, потому что Перри рядом и спасение совсем близко.  
  
Перри эти звуки, кажется, принял на свой счет, потому что внезапно прекратил орать и непривычно ласковым голосом пообещал, что сейчас обязательно что-то придумает, в крайнем случае просто разнесет к чертовой матери этот ебучий камин, и дело с концом. Тем более что тот все равно с первого взгляда Перри не понравился. В отличие от Гарри.  
  
И может, это просто так совпало, а может, небеса и вправду есть и оттуда кто-то следит даже за такими как Гарри и Перри, только внезапно Гарри понял, что его больше ничего не держит, включая собственные уставшие руки и ноги, и со всей дури рухнул вниз как был, со спущенными штанами, окровавленными руками и счастливым лицом перемазанным той гадостью, что была на стенках дымохода.  
  
— Ну, ты и вправду идиот, — было все, что сказал Перри, прежде чем его обнять, не заботясь о собственной чистой одежде.  
  
Гарри обнял Перри в ответ и благоразумно решил пока не спрашивать, правда ли все то, что сказал ему только что Перри. Не про то, что Гарри идиот, это он и так знал. А про то, что он сразу понравился Перри. Но это все могло подождать пару минут. Пока Перри не опомнится и снова не начнет на чем свет стоит Гарри крыть.  
  
Только бы не забыть, когда это произойдет, спросить, что сам Перри делал на крыше. Ведь это же его платок там, наверху! А?


End file.
